


She's A Hassle

by FancyLadySnackCakes



Category: Fallout 3
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, PWP, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 13:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7641538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancyLadySnackCakes/pseuds/FancyLadySnackCakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charon knows she's a hassle, but she's worth it every time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's A Hassle

She’s squirming around in his grip, all too eager and impatient. He was all for that. They never had time to make it last. Always on the run - always at the helm of a future cause or potential end. Lucky for her she didn’t need hours of careful, calculated strokes to find what she was looking for. Whatever he did for her, unaware and unable to delve much deeper, seemed to work the kinks out of her body. 

Tension draining…

“What are you waiting for?” she whispers, fingers wiggling in his palms - her goal at the buckle low on his hips, but she’s never gotten herself free from his hold, so why she still bothers trying he couldn’t understand. But he likes it - got his blood surging like only killing had ever done. The more she struggled, whined and begged, the harder he ended up fucking her. That’s what she needs, a part of him knows, and not for the first time does he think to tell her she doesn’t need to put on a show. Just order him...just say the word.

That’s all she ever had to do. But she never did. If the contract wouldn’t burn, she’d find loopholes.

Her thin, small body thrashes when he plasters her front to the hard ridges of his armor. A little, uncomfortable sound wheezes from her lips, but the blush - mainly hidden in the dark shadows - tells him a part of her loves this part too. 

“Hurry…” she begs - the beginning of the end, “someone will see.”

God forbid, he wants to sneer, cause all anyone will see is her alabaster skin, covered in little red trails from the ragged way the torn skin on his fingers catches as he strokes down her body. All they’ll see is his fat cock, wet and glistening as he impales her with it. All anyone will see is her melting, naked and vulnerable under him as if he caught her after undressing and had no patience left in him but to loosen his belt and shove himself inside her. In the shady darkness someone might even mistake him for a smoothskin, though no one’s as tall; as bulky as he is…

Her vault suit hangs off her ankle, threatening to slip to the ground with every ragged thrust he makes inside her - he shakes her to the core. Her young breasts - so pale and perfect - jiggle roughly with each motion. He pulls out slow and slams home, staring hard at the tight expression of bliss and rapture spreading like a stain over her features. 

Smooth fingers, surprisingly strong, curl in the loops of his shoulder braces, hanging on as though he’d ever let her fall. How she has a mind for anything but the way he makes her feel is beyond him. In these moment it’s like she’s been turned inside out. Her skin is flushed, sweaty and the look on her face is one wrinkle away from pain, but the little breathless sounds, minced with encouraging words, is unmistakable. She loves it…

“I love it-love when you do...that…” she admits, voice quivering and breathless. Charon doesn’t falter despite how her little confession stabs him low and hard. He’s got his fingers embedded in the meat of her hip and a fist knotted in a ball of sweaty hair at the nape of her neck as his knees bend and snap with the buck of his hips, driving up and hard, bruising that delicious spot inside her that makes her die that little bit inside.

“Tell me,” he demands, more like begs, ignoring any shame in the way his voice trembles.

“...it’s-oh god! It’s like….Charon,” she says his name with urgency, “I’m gonna come.” 

There’s a few voices, bleary and far enough away that he keep pounding within her, but he can see the alarm cross her features as the throws of her little death creep up on her. Raspy tones of slurring alcohol grow closer and her skin goes slick under his hard pressing fingers. He shifts, shoves her up further on the pipe, slamming in deep enough she shouts as the waves crest. 

Underworld would have been safer in this moment, but there’s no ignoring he’d love for one of the men in this town to catch them - to see him bringing her to this state of bliss while they are forced to watch and merely dream. Her cunt clamps. She releases a hot breath and then...she sings. Even the threat of exposure doesn’t stop her hands from jerking in his armor, desperately pulling him down, her wet lips parting and panting.

Charon doesn’t think he’s tasted anything quite as good as her wet mouth, slipping against his own in the throes of an orgasm he’s given her. 

The gentle flutter of well abused muscles around his cock pull his release from him. Like always it’s bittersweet. The control he holds onto like a worry stone slips, blanketing his mind in euphoria - dimming the world around him until it’s just her body everywhere, her lips and the warm heat of the night

He comes to seconds later with her fingers petting down the back of his neck, thumbing the side of his face as he snorts exhales between her neck and shoulder. The voices - the men - might have heard, might be ready to turn eyes on them and draw some pistols on him, or they could be gone. The point is that he never cares in these moments. Her thighs tremble, but hold tight around his hips. The stiff peaks of her breasts, sore probably from the fast motions, are still hard and sensitive when he brushing his thumbs over them.

“We’re so screwed,” she laughs, soft and well-fucked, “...maybe it’s time we lay low at Underworld for awhile.” 

They’ve done this before - gotten carried away in the moment and had to leave in the middle of the night before the whole town came at them with pitchforks and torches to set them ablaze. No one would really harm her in this town, maybe by association they’d spare him too, but he wouldn’t bet blood on it. She’s a shining example of humanity to a good portion of the people here, but no one wants a ghoul-fucker in their midst. 

“You shouldn’t have screamed…” he tells her, unable to stop his tongue from swiping at the salty tang of sweat running down her neck. This patch of darkness in Megaton is perfect for intimacy, but she’s never quiet and this time there was no mistaking someone must have heard...even if no one saw.

“...I won’t even humor that with a response.”

He smirks, bites at her throat and pulls his soft cock from her, feeling the tightening of her insides and the soft wet sound of retort. She moans sadly as though he didn’t already know how she felt about him leaving her. There was no point in repeating the same ‘never again’ to her. She’d only smile so sweetly, acquiescing honestly and then they’d find themselves doing it again somewhere else. Resisting the pleasure of spontaneous sex was never his strong point and she’s hard to resist on a bad day.

The black blue of night holds no eyes looking in on them, but that never means no one saw and proceeded to run for the hills right after.

“Should I get the bags packed?” He asks while sneaking glances at her as she slides off the dirty pipe, glistening and finally healthy with a few soft curves - the start of several bruises dot her left hip from his fingers and his cock twitches as he buckles it away. 

“Only if you fuck me without all that on next time,” she points and darts her finger from his boots to his shoulders, smiling in the afterglow. Maybe he’ll give her that one day, but for now he rolls his eyes, forcing away the twitches on the corner of his mouth and starts helping her back into her suit.

All for a good fuck, he thinks, skimming his gaze over the slow gait of her blue coated legs and bounce of her ass as she descends the dirt path to their home. 

Worth the hassle...every time.

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this to my tumblr a while ago. Just figured I'd upload it here for the hell of it, hoping someone else can enjoy it.
> 
> Tumblr ----> http://brimbrimbrimbrim.tumblr.com/


End file.
